


Youth

by lady_with_cats



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Ensemble Cast, Fanvids, Minor Derek Hale/Erica Reyes, Minor Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Stilinski Family Feels, The Argent Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_with_cats/pseuds/lady_with_cats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 1 & 2 only. There's a sprinkling of lots of semi-canonical ships, so I didn't tag the ones that only get one scene but they are there. Have noted ones that may be problematic. Additional warning for canonical character deaths & canon typical violence. Song 'Youth' by Daughter.

Originally on [LJ](http://lady-with-cats.livejournal.com/53232.html) & [tumblr](http://willastyrells.tumblr.com/post/31045154946).

 


End file.
